


Wither have you wandered?

by wickedtrue



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ariel monologue, post-play.  "You will always have something of mine.  And I want it back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither have you wandered?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/gifts).



"Master, you bid me call you. Master, master, master, may I never? Drown your book, break your staff. I will be yours, and I will shallow your last breath. Wander this world, and I will follow you. For you will always have something of mine. And I will have it back.

"Never have I forgot, your lying, malignant Ariel. How you reminded your servant of Sycorax, your wicked, blue eyed hag. 'Follow me, spirit; do at my pleasure or never taste the sky again.'

"You freed me from my prison, yes, and wrapped my name about your wrist. 'You are mine.' A year your Ariel for twelve trapped within a cloven pine, I learned my lesson. Shall we escape this isle and dance across sea and stars to a new, enchanted land? Never. You are mine.

"I have spirit'd gently into that good night. To the syllable, to every article. Thy will be done, for I was no Caliban. Who warned you of your daughter's danger? Who did not devour the magic in your breast as you slept? Gently, gently, I have gone, your Ariel.

"I am air. You are decay, your flesh always a step closer to death. Bind me so I may be free, sir. Whither have you wandered? For lo, I am there."


End file.
